Alien or Robot?
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: a cute BH potential more than a oneshot. FLUFF! READ! REVIEW! ENJOY! Chapter 5 editted and it is FINALLY complete! :
1. Chapter 1

_A one shot I thought of the other day when I was stoning in Assembly._

**Chapter 1**

Hermione stumbled out of the library with her customary stack of books in hand.

She was pleased with herself. She had gotten a whole new array of interesting books that day.

She wouldn't be sleeping that night, she grinned, hidden behind her stack of books, she wouldn't have to look for one of her few friends.

A wave of despair washed over her. Why didn't she have any friends?

A sensible, yet highly annoying, part of her head said sharply 'how many friends do you need? You've got ten of them in your arms.'

Hermione agreed with the voice. She flipped a bit of her hair out of her face. She had noticed that it had become nice and wavy naturally since after the Yule Ball.

She tried to be cheerful about it. Successfully.

She bumped into someone, toppling all her books out of her hand.

"Oh, I am _so _sorry! It was all my fault," she apologized profusely, until she saw it was that Slytherin, Zabini. 'Oh,' she said, and managed a weak smile. She was not biased against Slytherins.

He stared for a moment, a bit surprised, and flashed a grin. "No, it wasn't." strange answer, thought Hermione as he gathered up a few of her books. They both leaned forward to stand up and found their faces three inches away from each other.

They both reddened and moved away from each other, but not before Hermione noticed that Blaise's green eyes, the ones that she could sometimes feel searing a hole through her back, were rimmed with black, giving him almost feline eyes, but not in a creepy, wannabe cat woman, I'm-gonna-kill-you-for-this type look. No, it was sincere.

They stood up and Hermione awkwardly gave little wave. He grinned in response.

She walked off, reddening again.

She dreamt of Blaise that night.

The next day, Hermione strolled into the library to see Blaise sitting at one of the tables, reading a book, looking disinterested. She saw it was a Herbology book. No wonder. She could relate to that.

She blurted out to him "You're in the library."

He looked at her like she was mentally unstable. "Yes."

"Reading."

"I've been known to do that from time to time." He was grinning now.

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"No, wait." He hissed, because the librarian was glaring at them now.

She turned around to face him.

"Sit with me." He gestured to the seat next to him. "Unless, of course, you're scared of being seen by your golden boys with a big, bad Slytherin."

She jutted her chin out and plonked down next to him. He looked a bit surprised. He'd expected her to ignore him and walk away.

"You interest me. You seem intent on proving to the world that you aren't biased against Slytherins."

It was her turn to be surprised. It was more of a question than observation, or criticism, which is the way most people said it.

"Yes, because I'm not."

"I see," he nodded. "Why? Why do you care so much what others think?"

"It matters. To me."

"Uh…huh." He was waiting for her to continue.

"Well?" he asked after a moment.

"Well what?"

"That's all?"

"Yep."

"Hmm. I thought you were the rebel type."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you a robot or alien?"

"Errm. Do I have to choose?"

"Yep. Robots are people who go with the flow. Aliens are people who do their own thing."

"Like Harry, you mean?"

"No, Harry's just gay."

"He is _not._"

"Dum-de-dum-da-dum-da-dum."

"I don't know yet."

"I see."

"And what are you, Blaise?"

He grinned. "I don't know. But together, we might just find out."

_How was it? A bit pointless? Should I make a follow up chappie??? Only the reviews will tell._

_TheQueenOfMischief_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione strolled down the corridor, pondering, for the hundredth time that week, over what Blaise had meant when he'd said that. Had he implied that they wanted to be friends? Hmm. That was interesting.

She blinked when she felt a slight blow of wind beside her. Blaise had jogged to catch up with her.

"What's up, Granger?" he said in a joke-y sort of way.

"I don't know what I said or did to you the other day to actually make you think we are on speaking terms." She snapped, but she was blushing.

"Study partner?"

"Was that even a question?" she raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Nope."

So without any official-ness, Blaise and Hermione became friends.

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking: soon, she developed feelings for him, blar-de-blar-de-blar. Haha! Mwah! Mwah! I love you too, people. Hehe.

They both despised Herbology and loved reading. They both were the only ones who enjoyed getting high on coffee and topping the class. They were almost identical.

Of course, they had almost made Ron have kittens on the spot. Harry wasn't that bad. Draco had just pretended to puke and made faces every time he saw them together.

They kept making faces at each other in Herbology, which almost always ended up in them covering their mouths to stifle giggles, or in Blaise's case, laughs.

And _now, _the fluff comes! Bwahahahahaahahahahahaahaahahah! Well, what did ya expect me to do? Hmph. I will not speak in the absence of my lawyer.

Blaise soon found himself having feelings for Hermione.

Well, feelings that were not exactly. Er. Good. For their friendship. Arg. He was feeling rather muddled. He wanted too talk to Draco about it.

"Er, Draco?"

"Yeah, buddy?" Draco was stuffing himself with pie which he had very sneakily stolen from the kitchen (gone in and asked the house elves for it).

"I…need to talk to you."

Draco turned green and looked as if he was trying not to throw up all the pie. He tried a weak smile. "It's okay, buddy. I…know."

Blaise was stunned. "You do?"

"Yeah."

"Draco, I don't think we're talking about the same thing."

"I think we are. It's all right, mate. I always knew that you had a gay crush on me, right? And now you're going to declare your undying love for me now. But I don't want to hurt your feelings, so, just leave." He turned away dramatically.

It was Blaise's turn to look thoroughly nauseated. "What? Iw. God, no! IW. Dude. You have a seriously corrupted mind."

Draco looked relieved. "Good. I know _I'm_ not gay. Now I know that _you're _not gay. Whew." He started to stuff his face again.

"I… have…erm…I have been… harboring feelings for Hermione for some time."

Draco gulped and it took all he had to not start heaving. "THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!!"

Blaise shot him a pained look.

_I know it's a bit short, but. Sniff. I'm dry. All my brain juice has been used up on my other fics. So READ em all, and by then I'll have published the next chappie. YAY!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blaise gazed at Hermione across the Great Hall.

"You two make me sick, you know that, don't you?" asked Draco.

Blaise ignored him and continued to absently stir his coffee.

She didn't look particularly interested in hearing entire recitations of the conversations between Ron and his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson.

She caught Blaise glancing at her and grinned. He grinned back.

She noted how cute he looked with his cheek rested on his palm, with his elbow propped on the table. She didn't even bother to feel disgusted with herself.

She continued to sneak tiny little glances at him while 'ahh-ing' and 'oooh-ing' in the appropriate places in Ron's speech.

He continued to look at her and she noticed this, but probably figured he was looking right past her.

Yeah. Like any sorry twit would want to look at her. Mph. she felt sour and realized she was frowning. He gave her a look that said "What's wrong?"

She mouthed back "Nothing," while shaking her head and smiling. He had been looking at her.

"Bored?" he mouthed teasingly.

"Yerp." She mouthed, pretending to snore.

"'Mione? You listening?"

"Oh, um, yeah, sure Ron. Erm. Pansy said you're hot and then you made out."

"Yeah. She's gorgeous, in't she?"

"Sure, Ron."

When she turned round to face Blaise, he winced. "Wanna go?" he mouthed.

She looked longing but jerked her head in Ron's direction. He grinned and got up to walk over to Ron.

"Weasley."

Ron looked up, surprised. "What?"

"Pansy's asked me to ask you to meet her in the Room of Requirement. Erm. She sounded rather. Red. And. Em. Excited." Only an idiot wouldn't get the implications.

Ron turned pink, presumably from excitement and Hermione covered her mouth and stifled a maniacal laugh.

"Oh, and, Granger, Professor McGonagall wanted to see you, so if, you would be so kind as to follow me."

Ron had already disappeared. Harry waved to Hermione as she stumbled out of her seat.

"That…was genius." Said Hermione.

"I know." He said smugly.

Se punched him playfully in the shoulder. He grinned. Her heartstrings twanged.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno."

"Book fest?"

"You took the words out of my mouth." She said, grinning, as they dashed off to the library.

_Hi, hope ya liked it! I tried extra hard that's what took so long! Mwah! Mwah!_

_TheQueenOfMischief_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They spent the whole day in the library (it was a school holiday). Both were engrossed, sitting shoulder to shoulder, and occasionally showed each other bits of interesting info.

Since they were in a tiny, dark corner of the library, even the librarian didn't see them, so she didn't tell them to get out when it was closing time.

Unfortunately.

Blaise had the sudden impulse to check his watch and saw it was ten in the night.

"Erm, Hermione?"

"Yes?" she said brightly, happy to even hear his voice. That's how far gone she was. Even the guy's voice seemed hot.

"I think the library's closed down."

"What'dya mean?" she snatched up his wrist (refraining from snatching his face and kissing him senseless. Iw, she thought.), and looked at his watch (she had forgotten hers in the dorm).

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. We're stuck here for the night." He grinned fake-brightly. "How fun."

She looked at him. She was trapped in the library with the hottest guy in school and she had no greater desire but to sleep.

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, fun."

"Well, now that we're here, might as well enjoy it."

She was struck by a sick thought and quickly shook it off when he picked out another book. Please, Granger, just because your mind is sick doesn't mean everyone's is. Get a life, she thought to herself.

She said, "Well, I'm a bit tired, so I think I'll just go to sleep."

"Alright, if you're sure."

She grinned and rested her head on the wall behind her and closed her eyes. He looked at her for a bit until she opened one eye and looked at him. "What?" she asked.

He blushed and looked away, muttering "Nothing."

She went to sleep after a while. After he was sure she was asleep, by listening to her breathing growing into deep, slow, rhythmic breaths, he kissed her cheek, after mustering up his courage.

She woke up with her head on Blaise's shoulder. She felt tingly. She wondered why. You're prob'ly going crazy, she informed herself. Oh, she thought, not very worried.

Oh, right. Now she knew why she felt tingly. Her head was on his shoulder.

Wait, _what? _She jerked her head up. Blaise woke up as she did this.

She reddened. "Oh, erm, uh, ummmm…"

"Nothing happened." He said, grinning.

"Right." She grinned. "Nothing." They both burst into laughter.

He hopped up and helped her up. Then his smile vanished. "'Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"Today's another holiday. The library's closed."

"No."

"Yes."

"Crap."

"Uh, huh."

"Well,"

"Yeah."

"Um,"

"Hmm,"

"So,"

"So,"

"Yeah,"

"Hmm,"

"Are we gonna do something or just sit around hmming and haaing at each other?"

"I dunno. What can we do?"

He shrugged. He pointed his want at nothing and a plate full of sandwiches appeared in front of them.

They both dug in, starving.

_You like???_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione sighed. She gazed over at Blaise, who was engrossed in his book. Who wouldn't be? He was reading _Artemis Fowl._ He was the first boy she knew to have done so. It intimidated most boys. Prob'ly cos Artemis was hot. And not just any hot guy. A super genius, criminal mastermind, hottie. What more could Holly want? Anyway, it intimidated men, just like Justin Timberlake's _Sexyback._

She rolled her eyes inwardly. Men. Anyway. Blaise seemed different. Completely different from Harry. Ron was in a totally different universe. He looked up. "What?"

"Er, um, uh, eh, oh, oh, er, nothing." She blushed.

He looked at her strangely.

"Hermione," he began.

"Yes?" even his voice made her heartstrings twang. She was so gone for the guy.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while."

"Yes?"

He walked up to her and plopped down next to her.

What he said next was totally unexpected.

"I've been in love with you ever since the day I met you."

"What?" Hermione wanted to ask, but Blaise's lips were already on hers. Not that he had, attacked her or something. He had been quite hesitant, but neither of them noticed that.

Both their hands were jammed to their sides for a moment, but soon, Hermione raised her hands to knot them into his hair, and Blaise to cup her face in his hands.

They broke off after a while, remembering themselves.

"What… I…I'm sorry. Er…" Blaise started. He had _violated _her! What kind of stinking pervert was he. "I don't know what came over me. Um."

Hermione wasn't paying attention. "You…really love me?"

He nodded.

What else was there to say? She leaned over and kissed him, running her hands through his hair once more. His arms wrapped round her petite waist.

"Wow. That was an unexpected turn of events." He said, grinning.

She punched his arm playfully and hugged him.

They soon fell asleep like that. As in, Hermione's head on Blaise's shoulder and his arm around her back. They were facing each other, sitting cross-legged. If you can visualize what I'm talking about.

When the librarian saw them in the morning, rather than nudging them with the toe of her boot, like she would normally do, she just smiled and left them alone.

Young love, she thought as she walked off.

Blaise woke up first. When he saw Hermione's head on his shoulder he realized it hadn't all been a dream and she actually did love him back. The thought made him feel all gooey.

He gently stroked her hair and shook her awake.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He ruffled her hair playfully. She blushed.

"He-e-ey." She said, pouting.

He kissed her gently on the lips and helped her up. She stumbled a bit **(she always did this after she woke up. So do I! moral of the story: DON'T WAKE UP! YAY! Sleep for-evah! Mehehehe) **and he caught her, plucked her up and set her down on her two feet again.

She looked at his amused face and blushed. "I'm not much of a morning person." She mumbled in self-defense.

He grinned.

She looked at him, and had to smile. He looked so happy, so excited, like a five-year old who'd just been presented with a giant Mars bar. So was she, to be honest. It just showed more on his handsome features.

If she could make him so happy with one kiss, she wanted to shower him with kisses. His joy made her happy.

They left the library, hand in hand.

Ron's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw them and he had to be sent to the Hospital Wing cos he'd had a fit.

"He's the _enemy, _Hermione! You don't _socialize _with the _enemy!_ It was bad enough when you were _friends _with him! Now I have to hear all about how you guys made out! Iwww." He whined.

This caused both Hermione and Blaise to turn bright red.

"Ron," she said once she regained her composure. "The only 'make-out' stories I've been hearing are yours, with Pansy, who also happens to be in Slytherin in case you didn't know. And that time when you were drunk, you told me about your fabulous nights with Griselda, Jennifer, Loretta, and, Beatrice."

"Really?" Blaise asked, interested. He was definitely going to tell all the aforementioned girls about what he'd overheard.

Ron turned pink. "But, still, Pansy's…well…Pansy's not as much of a hard-core Slytherin as Zabini."

"Oh? I don't recall _Blaise, _being a 'hard-core Slytherin'. No offense, Blaise."

"None taken." He grinned.

She didn't loosen her grip on his hand for this whole duration.

"Look, Ron, I don't really care what you think anymore." She said. Blaise grinned at her, remembering their first conversation (why do you care what others think so much?) and gave her hand a squeeze.

She smiled up at him.

Ron looked thoroughly nauseated. "Hermione, I simply forbid you to date this creature."

"_What_? What did you just say, Ronald Weasley?" she said sternly.

Blaise covered a smile. She sounded just like his mother when she said that.

"I said-" Ron went on bravely even though Blaise was frantically gesturing for him to shut up behind Hermione.

"That you cannot date this creature."

Blaise had to hold her back to stop her from punching Ron in the nose. "Weasley-er, Ron, I think Hermione has an urgent matter to attend to right now, so we'll catch up later."

He dragged her off.

"Doesn't he make you so mad! How dare he forbid me from dating you. And how dare he call you a _creature_? To me, he's the _only _creature _I _can see!"

"Hermione, it doesn't matter, I don't care what he calls me! I've been called worse."

"Still, it's so _rude!"_

"Hermione, calm down… breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and out. Good. Do you feel better?"

She nodded, eyes closed.

She opened them and hugged him. "Thanks Blaise, if you hadn't stopped me I might have killed Ron."

He hugged back. "No prob, 'Mione."

And so, they lived happily ever after.

Not.

But they were still happy, and while they had arguments like any other couple would, they were minor arguments.

And they were more in love than ever.

Isn't that happily ever after enough for you people? (:

**The End**


End file.
